Yokos' Way of Matchmaking
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP! Kurama is having disturbing dreams, Yoko seems to know something that Kurama doesnt and is having fun taunting him about it, and something is bothering Hiei. Read and review please. Shounen ai, dont read if you dont like, no flames.
1. Good Dream Until

Yokos' Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

A pressie for my two fav ladies, **Blue-Jellee** and **x-aiden-x.**

Warning: of course shounen ai don't like don't read.

Summary: Kurama is having disturbing dreams, Yoko seems to know something that Kurama doesnt and is having fun taunting him about it, and something is bothering Hiei.

_Midnight Princess: Hello all! This is actually going to have chapters, be afraid something is wrong in the world for me to write chapters. XD. _

_Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

---------------

Hiei sat on Kuramas bed waiting for the Fox to hurry up and finish what he was doing, he had gone down stares a few hours ago and he had said that he would only be a few minutes. Sighing Hiei laid back on the bed while he waited, if Kurama took any longer he was just going to leave, sure he wanted to train with the Fox but he didn't want to wait forever for it to happen.

"I'm sorry Hiei shall we get going?" Kurama sat on the bed next to Hiei looking down at him. "Hn" was all that was said before they both left out of Kuramas window heading for their favourite park to spar.

Hiei liked sparing at night there weren't many ningens that would venture out to the park after it was dark. Which allowed them a lot of freedom to move around without being worried about being seen by anyone.

Once they reached the park they began their sparing, it was a never ending succession of dodging thrusting and other quick movements. Until Hiei slipped up taking his eyes off Kurama for a second, giving the Kitsune the opportunity to pin Hiei below him on the ground. Panting heavily they looked at eachother, well Kurama looked Hiei glared, he hated being trapped like this.

"Let me up Fox." He growled out. Kurama just smiled at him again before slowly leaning forward and brushing his lips gently against Hieis. Hiei stiffened eyes wind, looking up at a way to close face. He couldn't believe what Kurama was doing, what the hell was he thinking. Gaining his wits Hiei tried to push Kurama off. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled when Kurama released his lips. "Now just be a good boy and I wont hurt you." Kuramas voice sounded to deep and sultry to be his own; when Hiei looked closely at his friends' eyes he could see the gold in them

"Y-Yoko?" Kurama just nodded, or more to the point Yoko nodded, but why was he still in his human form, why hadn't he transformed into his Yoko form? Yoko chuckled before he brought his lips to Hieis again before slowly trailing kisses to Hieis neck.

Again Hiei tried to push his friend off, not budging him one bit. When Yoko laughed at him again he saw red and reached for his sword. Pressing the blade to Kuramas throat he again demanded to be released. Golden eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't kill him. He may be blind to it but I see what you feel for him. What difference does it make who is controlling this body so long as you have it Hiei?" Hiei saw red, yes he had developed a caring towards Kurama but he was not so shallow as to want merely his body he wanted all of him.

"If you don't release me now Fox, I will kill you regardless." He threatened moving the blade to his chest now, he didn't really want to kill his friend but it was better then being raped, and maybe if it hit him just right he'd have time to get someone to save him.

Again the Yoko pressed his body against the blade in a silent challenge. Hiei neither withdrew nor pushed the blade forward, none of this seemed to bother the Kitsune in the least. Again he leaned forward and kissed him. Hiei pressed his blade harder against the trapping body, piercing flesh. Warm blood caressed his fingers at the hilt of the sword, as it flowed from Kuramas chest.

"Now now fire baby if you're not careful you'll kill Shuichii." Yoko said coldly caressing the side of Hieis face with one slender hand the other still resting against his shoulder pinning his upper body to the floor.

The hand moved from his cheek down his neck and over his shirt before slipping under the fabric. Hieis eyes were huge as the Yoko caressed his skin. Panic quickly over taking him Hiei did the first thing that came to mind and thrust his sword up. Kurama cried out in pain and moved away from Hiei. Rising swiftly as he could Hiei watched the Kitsune waiting for him to attack. He gasped in shock when green eyes stared back at him.

"Kur-ama?" He managed to get out, though the word was quiet and he doubted that it had been heard. Slowly Kurama stood; silently he raised a hand to his chest as though trying to figure out what was happening he looked at the blood-covered hand then back at Hiei. His eyes had no emotion as he stared for a moment before turning way.

Kurama sat under one of the cherry trees blood pouring from his chest, Hiei stood before him helplessly watching. He hadn't meant for this to happen it wasn't mean to be like this. Kurama hadn't said a word since he had stabbed him simply walked over and sat under the tree. He wanted to help him, but he was not fit to touch the Fox, he had done this.

"Don't be sad Hiei." The soft voice drifted to his ears. Looking over he couldn't believe it when Kurama smiled at him. Hiei was confused, he should hate him for what he had done not be smiling at him, he never did understand that about his friend.

"Hiei, I'm sorry for what I did." Kurama said leaning his head back against the trees trunk as his eyes slowly closed. Unseen Hiei shook his head.

Kurama shot up straight in bed, panting heavily, his heart racing. Suddenly he became aware of the laughter in his head. Yoko was laughing.

Outside his window Hieis Jagan glowed deep purple and a shudder ran through his body.

-------------

Midnight Princess: Ok how was that? I had to leave it there I'm not a very good writer if I'm in a downer so I stopped this will only have two or three more chapters in it coz I don't like lots of chapters…well I dont like writing lots of chapters. Like always any news on my fics will be on my profile. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

Please review.


	2. Taunting Hiei

Yokos' Way of Matchmaking

MidnightPrincess

_A pressie for my two fav ladies, **Blue-Jellee** and **x-aiden-x.**_

_Warning: of course shounen ai don't like don't read._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

---------------

2.

"_Come now Shuichii it was only a dream."_ Yoko purred out. _"Plus you can't deny that it was a good dream until he stabbed us." _Kurama shuddered as the dream replayed in his head. _"It would have been more fun too, if he wasn't so stubborn."_ The words seemed more like a growl and that's when Kurama started to get suspicious. He knew Yoko could influence his dreams he had done so on my occasions, often more then not about the Yoko himself and any number of the many partners, that seemed to be all the older of his two spirits was interested in.

"What do you mean?" He asked hoping it sounded like every other question. He got an image of the Fox smiling in his mind. _"What do I mean about what Shuichii?"_ He loved playing mind games with the boy; Shuichii always tried to seem disinterested when he was trying to get information. He seemed to forget that Yoko knew everything about him. Kurama sighed and shook his head, it was still late at night and he didn't have the energy to argue with the fox.

Outside Hiei opened his eyes and stared at the window, not sure if he should go in or not. He knew Kurama was awake he had heard him gasp and sit up. He could hear the sheets moving as though Kurama was tossing and turning in his sleep, and he'd have thought that was the case if a rather loud exasperated sigh had not reached his ears.

So Yoko was talking to Kurama then, or more likely taunting him. The handsome Fox seemed to find great pleasure in playing with Kurama and it seemed that he himself was now added into the Foxs game.

Suddenly the curtain to Kuramas window was moved aside revealing the silver haired kitsune. Hiei just stared back into those golden depths that seemed to bore into his very soul. "Why don't you come in Hiei?" He purred as he opened the window and stepped aside. Hesitantly Hiei moved into the room watching Yoko the whole time he knew his reputation for being tricky and loving his mind games, the last thing he wanted was to be one of his play things in any sense.

Yoko smiled at the little Koorimes' reaction. "Why so edgy Hiei its not like im going to throw you down and molest you, as tempting as that is." Golden eyes filled with amusement Hiei glared at him, not liking in the least that he was being taunted. Yoko just leaned against the wall feigning innocence. "Why are you here Yoko?" Hiei asked receiving a puzzled look as Yoko continued with his innocent act. "Shuichii is sleeping and I was bored. Why Hiei do you not like my company?" He pouted as he walked toward Hiei. Gently he stroked the side of Hieis face. "Or is it that you love him so desperately that you'd rather he be here not I?" Hieis jaw clenched at the comment. He had expected to be taunted but not about this, he hadn't thought that the fact that he cared was noticeable.

Images from the dream his Jagan had shown him earlier flashed in his mind. He hated it when the Jagan decided that he needed to dream, normally it was of his past and everything that had happened in his life. "What are you talking about Fox?" Hiei growled out angrily. "Fox? Well I am but you only use that pet name for Shuichii." Yokos' voice remained calm and his expression impassive.

Moving away from the spirit fox and his gentle touch Hiei made his way to the window ready to leave. "So ready to run from me Hiei?" Hiei just smirked and jumped back into the tree. Something was definitely up he'd just have to ask Kurama about it in the morning.

-------------

_Midnight Princess: Ok that's part two done and I can't say that I overly like it, but oh well.  
Yay, another two or three parts I think…I don't want to do to many. If you are waiting for my other fic I'm sorry I'm such a slacker I haven't done anything on it, well I have like 3000 words but really that's barely anything. (Dies). The third part to this may be a little while off Im not sure, it depends on what I'm doing and if I get called into work or not and if Im working on other fics. If I can't update for a bit it'll be on my profile. Oh can someone please tell me what kuramas stepfathers name is? I don't have too many of the DVDs and I haven't came across him in them._

_Thankyou for reading. And a huge thanks and many hugs and kisses to **x-aiden-x** for the help. You rock baby girl._

Review response

I love everyone who reviews; it makes me want to write even more.

**x-aiden-x**. You are special XD… Im glad you like it, thankyou.

**Ryoko Jaganshi**. Thankyou I'll try keep the work up, Im glad you like it, I live to please.

**shiorifoxiesmom** I hope you like where it is going, truth be told I stalked you and stole your idea, just ignore the fact that I'm in Aus XP .Sorry Im a lil hyper this morning.

**HieiLover2004**. Maybe, maybe not but we all love characters like him, I shall update as soon as I can hopefully I don't keep people waiting too long.

**X-x Bats x-X **You're the second person to say that, I haven't decided if he really is or not. I hope that this chapter isn't a let down and that you enjoyed it

**TheDemonQueen1 **Thankyou, hopefully you like what is happening in it.

**Youko **But of course, I hope you like it.


	3. Taunting Kurama

Yokos' Way of Matchmaking

MidnightPrincess

A pressie for my two fav ladies, **Blue-Jellee** and **x-aiden-x.**

Warning: mild yaoi.

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

---------------

3.

Kurama woke in the morning a cold breeze caressing his face; opening his eyes he looked around the room noticing some of the papers on his desk had been blown onto the floor and the open window. Frowning he tried to remember opening it. _"I did."_ Yoko said quietly, his voice filled with something that sounded much like longing. "Yoko is everything ok?" as much as the older spirit annoyed him Kurama worried for him sometimes_. "Yes it's fine, I'm just remembering you dream before you woke up."_ Thinking about it the only dream Kurama could remember was the one that had woken him up during the night. Yoko sighed loudly; Kuramas mind was suddenly filled with bits and pieces from his dreams. Kurama stiffened as the erotic display played out in his head. "Yoko stop it!" he all but yelled in his head as he felt his body starting to respond.

"_Don't worry Shuichii, just let this happen, you know you'll enjoy it."_ Kurama gasped, as his mind was yet again flooded with images of Hiei in many sexy positions some of which he was included in. Moaning as another wave rushed through his body. This wasn't fair, ever since he had reached puberty Yoko had taunted him like this he knew what the sex addicted fox would do, he'd get him aroused to a maddening pitch and then he'd withdraw totally leaving Kurama frustrated. Panting slightly Kurama couldn't stop himself from reacting, beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead from the strain of trying to hold back his bodies reaction. "Yoko ahhh I swear if you stop I'll kill you." Soft laughter was his only reply. The images increased in turn increasing the pressure in his groin.

Cool air fanned Kuramas face and he stilled, his window was open, Hiei could just walk in. _"And why would that be a bad thing?" _Yoko purred filling Kuramas mind with images of past fantasies. Taking a few deep claming breaths Kurama climbed out of bed and walked into his adjoining bathroom. Turning on the cold water he quickly got his stuff ready, Yoko had yet to cease his erotic mental slideshow, and it was driving Kurama mad. Fully undressed the red head stepped into the shower gasping as the cold water hit his hot flesh, fighting back the urge to draw away from the cold water he let it wash over him.

Sitting back in the tree Hiei glared at the window, Yoko had closed the curtain back over once he had left, not before purring out a sexy 'good night', he was sure he was taunting him again what else could it have been he was the forbidden child after all. And this morning he wasn't happy either he had been woken up by the sound of a door shutting, his demon hearing had picked up on the sound of running water, sighing he had hoped to catch Kurama first thing to see if he knew about last night and what it was about. Deciding that he'd go train in the woods while Kurama showered Hiei took flittered away.

Kurama leaned his head against the wall of the shower, the cold water wasn't helping him in the least, it didn't help that Yoko had yet to stop flooding his mind with images. "Stop it." He demanded, it was beginning to be too much for him. _"But you said not to, give in and enjoy it."_ Kurama shook his head determinedly, he didn't really have a problem with relieving his discomfort but he knew that Yoko would use it as something to taunt him with and right now he had had enough of the old fox. With a sigh the images stopped. _"You're just no fun Shuichii. I wonder if you'll ever get his attention, you certainly wouldn't get mine you're too much of a stick in the mud."_

"Just shut up." Was all Kurama said not wanting to get into this topic, ever since Yoko had found out about his feelings for Hiei he had baited him about it. He couldn't ever tell Hiei how he felt, as Hiei had often told him he'd gone soft because of his 'stupid ningen emotions' and he'd lose his friendship that way. Kurama could feel Yoko withdrawing, this confused him usually he'd pick moments like this to say something cheeky. Shrugging it off he quickly finished off his shower. Walking back in his room with the towel around his waist he quickly found something to wear. "You take to long to do things you know Fox?" Kurama spun around to face his window. Hiei just stared at him with a blank expression.

Kurama smiled at Hiei as he usually did, ignoring his deep want to pull the little demon into his embrace and tell him everything he felt toward him. Hiei raised his brow. "What?" Kurama blushed realising he had been staring. "Oh I'm sorry I was talking to Yoko." Hiei paled and his back stiffened shocking Kurama, even around his enemies he didn't react like that. Worried green eyes watched him for any signs as to what was bothering him. "Is everything ok Hiei?" Hiei just shook his head and tried to play it off as nothing. "Hiei would you like to come on a picnic with me today?" Hiei relaxed more thankful that his friend had not decided to peruse the matter. "Hn."

-------------  
_Midnight Princess: I think I should really stick to oneshots; I have so much trouble getting this done sometimes and I don't with oneshot, its just weird. -.-;_

_I'm such a bum I have been doing nothing but this fic since I started it, I really should get to working on the other ones. _

_Sorry that this is another short chapter, the next one will be a while off coz I'm going to make it longer, no if butts or maybes about it. Anyway I hope you liked it._

_Thanks for reading and please review_

_**Reviewer Response.**_

**shiorifoxiesmom** I'm glad you like where it's going, hopefully you'll continue to like it. He just suits being that way doesn't he? I've not seen many episodes with him in it coz I only have upto vol 19 --; so I hope he's not too ooc.

**x-aiden-x** I'm glad you liked it XD

**HieiLover2004** thankyou for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

**X-x Bats x-X** that's good to hear, you are right something is better than nothing. XD thankyou sooo much (does happy dance)

**Ryoko Jaganshi** thanks, I'm not sure if I'll need his name but it couldn't hurt, I was looking for his stepfathers name for another fic I am writing…sadly I am one of those people who have more then one or two fics going at one time.

**TheDemonQueen1** Thankyou, I know what you mean I wanted to make it a little longer but nothing I thought of really fit, hopefully that'll be the shortest one.

**PenguinsRockMySocks** thankyou, I'll try. As soon as possible as always XD

**blood-fire-dragon** got to love him though…or at least you might at the end I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead. Im glad you like it, and I hope you continue to like it.


	4. Picnic

Yokos' Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

A pressie for my two fav ladies, **Blue-Jellee** and **x-aiden-x.**

Warning: Shounen ai, Hiei may be ooc (Im not sure though).

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

---------------

4.

Hiei sat at the kitchen table watching Kurama prepare their lunches, he never really understood why humans did such things. But he was grateful for the time he would get to have with Kurama even if he wouldn't show it or admit it to anyone other then himself. Silently he watched Kurama prepare and pack things away, his mind occasionally wondered off thinking about Yoko and what he was upto.

Finishing packing all their food Kurama turned to see Hiei staring at him. _"I wonder if he enjoyed the view whenever you bent over." _Yoko purred causing a light blush to flood his cheeks. "Well lets get going then." Kurama said gathering his stuff and walking towards that door. Hiei followed silently wondering at Kuramas' blush and its cause. The walk to the park was silent, the only discussion was once they arrived and that was mostly Hiei grumbling about how it was ruined by stupid ningens. Kurama chuckled to himself and found a relatively secluded place to set up.

Quietly Kurama sat on the laying out the food before him. In his head Yoko was giving him some "helpful" ideas. Shutting him out he turned to Hiei and smiled. "Wont you come sit with me Hiei? Then we can both have some of this food." Hiei stood there staring at Kurama god he made an inviting picture sitting there smiling, ignoring the path his thoughts were going down.

Silently Hiei sat opposite Kurama watching him as he started to plate up different foods for them. The two demons ate in silence, Hiei noticed Kurama shake his head every so often as if to rid his mind of some unwanted thought. Hiei didn't doubt that Yoko most likely had something to do with it.

"Hiei would you like some ice cream?" Kurama asked looking at the vender that Hiei hadn't noticed. Sweet snow? Did he need to ask? Showing little interest Hiei simple shrugged and 'hned' Kurama yet again. Kurama got up, leaving Hiei alone while he got the sweet treat. Returning he sat right next to Hiei and held out Hieis cone for him, however when Hiei went to take it it was pulled away. Thinking he was being teased Hiei let out a low growl and grabbed for it again. Surprised that he missed this time Hiei looked up at Kurama trying to figure out why the fox was teasing him like this.

Looking up he was met with molten gold pools. Yoko. As if on cue he smiled at Hiei still holding out the ice cream. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked looking at Hiei like nothing was wrong. "Then give me the damn thing!" Yoko just smirked and moved closer holding the ice cream closer to the Koorimes mouth. Hiei glared at him, he refused to give into the Yoko on this, and it would simply be something to tease him on later. Caught up in his thoughts Hiei failed to notice the vines silently making their way to him. Yokos' eyes lit with amusement as a startled yelp was pulled from Hiei when the vines captured his hands and waist.

"Come now eat up and I'll leave the two of you alone for the rest of the day." Hiei remained stubborn closing his eyes and turning his head away, as much as he wanted Yoko to leave him alone his pride would not allow him to submit.

"What are you doing this for?" Hiei questioned, Yoko smiled innocently at him making Hieis heart stop dead that was the same smile Kurama would use when he'd pretend not to notice that he was teasing him. Yoko leaned in close his hot breath caressed Hieis ear causing shivers to run down his spine. "That's why." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Hiei tried to think of a way out of this. Feeling the vines suddenly releasing him his eyes shot open in shock. What the hell was going on had Yoko given up?

"Here you go Hiei." Kuramas eyes met Hieis and Hieis could have died with relief to find them green again. He didn't seem to notice that Yoko had taken over or that the ice cream was dripping onto his hand. Hiei took the treat from his friend although he didn't really feel much like it anymore, though given the option he'd gladly clean Kuramas' hand for him. Looking up he noticed Kurama was watching him; Kurama changed his gaze down to his hands and frowned slightly. Hiei turned his back towards the fox and watched the wind blow through the trees trying to clear his head until later when he could think things through more.

Kurama cleaned his hand; he couldn't figure how he hadn't noticed that they had been dripped on. He looked back over to at Hiei, noticing that he had his back to him and that he had yet to eat his ice cream. Kurama knew something must be bothering his friend, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and guilty, he had brought Hiei out to this picnic to cheer Hiei up and it wasn't working and here he was ignoring all that and being happy just to have Hiei with him. What kind of friend was he?

The day slowly progressed with little said between the two, Hiei ate his ice cream slowly but didn't really enjoy it, no matter what he tired he couldn't get his thoughts away from what Yoko was upto. Kurama started light conversation not really about anything in particular hoping for a hint as to what was bothering Hiei.

Hiei frowned and looked at the bag that had contained their food. "Fox didn't you cook something sweet to bring with us?" Kurama smiled realising that he had forgotten their desert when he had bought the ice cream. Going into the bag he pulled out two small tarts. "What are they?" Hiei asked looking at the food like it was some sort of newly discovered creature. Kurama smiled brightly at Hiei, trust him to be brought out of a mood by sweets. Kurama handed Hiei his tart and sat back to eat his own.

Kurama laid back and chuckled as he watched Hiei frowned at the desert before sniffing it, hearing him Hiei looked up shooting a glare in his direction. With an amused sigh Kurama continued to watch Hiei. Finally deciding that the desert was edible Hiei ate it quickly before looking back to Kurama who was leaning back against the tree though now he had his eyes closed, it almost appeared that he was sleeping.

Hiei smiled fondly at his friend before packing up their picnic, hoping no one saw him; as much as he wanted to be helpful he had a reputation to up hold. Gently he tapped Kurama on the shoulder. "You awake?" Emerald eyes opened and stared back at him. Kurama smiled up at Hiei, he loved their days out together. "Yes Hiei I'm awake, I was just resting a little." Looking around behind Hiei he noticed that all their stuff had been packed away. Smiling to himself he thought about how different Hiei was when they were alone to when they were with their friends.

"You didn't have to do that Hiei I would have done it." Hiei just stood and started to walk away. "Hn." Kurama stood and dusted himself off, gathering their stuff he followed Hiei as they headed home.

-------------

_Midnight Princess: I love fluff Im just not too good at writing it, sorry if it's not really good, I couldn't really think of anything and I've never actually been on a picnic before (well not that I can remember anyway) -.-'. _

_So tell me my darling lovely reviewers can you tell that I couldn't really think of what to write in some parts? Constructive advice and ideas are always welcome, if you don't want to review such things to me you can PM me or email me, my email address is in my profile if you want it just please put the subject as your penname or something to do with fanfics, and I will reply._

_Thankyou so so so much to x-aiden-x for putting up with me of late you are a truly good person and I luffs you sweetie. XD_

**X-x Bats x-X** I hope you liked what happened. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, and that you liked it.

**x-aiden-x** don't whatever me young lady XD, that is what I think so XP… see I can act like a child, you shall never win an argument with me! Bwahahahaha. Thankyou for reviewing sweetie, and thankyou for all your help lately I really appreciate it.

**blood-fire-dragon** thankyou, I love the way I think too. Lol. Hope you like it.

**HieiLover2004** I'm glad you liked it thankyou for your review.

**Hikaru** It's sooo true though they should be together, and Kuwabara just annoys me. I hope this wasn't too much of a wait for you. I have the anime not the manga and I got it wrong I have upto vol 22 which is eps 75-79. I want to get the manga unfortunately between getting FAKE, Gravitation and loveless mangas I don't have enough for the manga and the anime. But I really want to get them.

**Ryoko Jaganshi** Thanks I'm glad that you are liking it.

Shiorifoxiesmom I'm glad that you liked it and thankyou for reviewing 

**TheDemonQueen1** Awww thankyou. I'm glad you liking it so far. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long


	5. The Park

Yokos' Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

A pressie for my fav lady, **x-aiden-x.**

Warning: Shounen ai, Hiei may be OOC.

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

---------------

5.

It had been a week since the picnic and Kurama had yet to see Hiei again, he was starting to get worried. He knew Hiei could take care of himself but something had been bothering him to the point of distraction. It wasn't like him at all. Neither of the other teammates had seen him.

Sighing for what must have been the millionth time Kurama looked at his window, wanting desperately to see Hiei sitting in the tree outside.

Hiei sat up a tree in the park not far from where they had been sitting on their picnic, his eyes glued to the spot as memories flooded into his head. _"What are you doing this for?" Hiei questioned, Yoko smiled innocently at him making Hieis heart stop dead that was the same smile Kurama would use when he'd pretend not to notice that he was teasing him. Yoko leaned in close his hot breath caressed Hieis ear causing shivers to run down his spine. "That's why." _A shudder ran up his spine just like it had then. Damn that fox!

If he were honest with himself he would admit that he liked it when Yoko took over, at least he got some attention from Kurama, even if it wasn't from all of him. Shaking his head he drew his thoughts away from Kurama and everything related to him. An ear-piercing scream caught his attention, turning he watched a little boy chasing his sister with some form of insect only to be scolded by his mother. Hiei smirked as the child pouted at his mother.

Kurama energy was approaching the park and Hieis heart stopped, the idea of seeing the fox exciting something in him. Deciding he'd rather watch the fox he masked his energy and sat higher in the tree.

Kurama walked through the park totally oblivious to the small fire demons' ruby eyes watching his every move. He had hoped to find Hiei here and see how he was going and if everything was ok. _'Maybe he got bored with you.'_ Yoko laughed he had been having a lot of fun taunting Kurama, he had barely stopped since the second day, and Kurama suspected that he was influencing his dreams again of late. It wasn't like it would have been the first time.

Kurama found a bench near a small pond in the middle of the park and sat down. He was trying to think of where he could find Hiei, although it was a rather hard thing to do with the Yoko showing him scenes from the recent dreams. Finally, after a few moments of silently arguing with the fox, Kurama stood up and shouted "STOP IT!"

Meanwhile, Hiei was up in his tree enjoying the show. He mentally laughed at the site of his fox _yelling_ at himself. His curiosity peaked at what could have riled Kurama up enough that he'd have lost his temper and made such a display. Thinking about the Yokos' taunting ways brought his own encounters to mind. The only time Kurama had seemed remotely interesting him had been when Yoko was in control and it didn't seem that Kurama knew about it.

He wanted to believe that somewhere in Kurama there were feelings for him but because of the way Kurama was around him made him loose hope of ever becoming anything more than a friend to the rather sexy fox. Hiei leaned a little further from the branch he was on to get a better look but, as fate would have it, he leaned too far and lost his grip. He fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

Kurama turned around just in time to see Hiei land on his rear…. hard. He was instantly by Hiei's side, making sure there were no injuries. '_Ask him if he need you to rub it to make it feel better_.' The Yoko taunted. Kurama just ignored the last comment more worried about tending to Hiei. "Are you alright?" He asked concern lacing his voice as he tried to get a better look at the rather unwilling and embarrassed koorime. "Hn, I'm fine." Hiei shrugged the foxs hand off his shoulder and stood up.

Kurama looked up at the tree confused he didn't understand how Hiei could have fallen he was always very sure footed. "What were you doing?"  
"Nothing. Just…passing through. I gotta go." Hiei dusted himself off and turned to flit away, he couldn't believe his rotten luck he hadn't wanted to be seen.

Kurama started in the direction of Hieis retreating energy. _'He was hiding his energy Shuichii, maybe he doesn't like you anymore.'_ Yoko laughed, although we was concerned, he had seen the unsure look in Hieis eyes and the way he was trying to avoid them. Kurama frowned, why would Hiei hide his energy from him?

--------------------------

_Midnight Princess: First off, huge hug and kisses to x-aiden-x for a lot of help with this chapter, she wrote some of it coz I had major writers block. You are a lifesaver sweetheart, thankyou soooo much._

_Hiei may be somewhat out of character in this chapter I have meant him to be this way, I actually need him a little out of character for some of the stuff I have in mind for the next chapter, speaking of the next chapter it will be a little while before I post it because I want to get the Yusuke Koenma fic finished along with the Karasu Kurama/ Hiei Kurama fic, so please be patient._

_If anyone wishes you can pm/email me and make suggestions or whatever, just have the subject as something to do with ffn so I know what it is._

_I hope you enjoyed and please review._

_Reviewer response_

**HieiLover2004** thankyou, im glad you liked it… I was shocked to even get a review for that chapter, I really don't like it.

**Ryoko Jaganshi** that part was actually meant to be in another fic but I was really stuck with that chapter and I thought it fitted so I put it in, im glad that it fit in so well. Thankyou im glad you are liking my fic so far.

**x-aiden-x** you're right that is what I think…not that I can remember off the top of my head what I said, but you know me Im a ditz. You're meant to act like a child you're a teenager. YAY im luffed! (Does a dance) You love everything I write you're insane, lol. But then you get to see it before everyone else anyway XD thankyou for reviewing and thankyou so so so much for the help.

**shiorifoxiesmom** Yeah he is, I thought it would be better if Shuichii didn't know when Yoko took over because if he did it wouldn't really work. Yay for ideas, XD I love your fics so hopefully that idea will get posted.

**TheDemonQueen1** Wow that is the longest review I have ever gotten I think. XD. It did take forever didn't it? I'm sorry about that I really couldn't think of anything and some of the stuff that I came up with was crud as. -.- I'm really bad with details, even when I talk to someone. Bore me? Hah that's not possible, write as much as you like in a review I love reading them, so don't worry about boring me.

**X-x Bats x-X** yay! He is a jerk isn't he? He's also somewhat of a tease, not that anyone could hate him for it. Hopefully this didn't take too long for you, coz honestly when I posted part 4 I had no idea what I was going to do next, so hopefully you aren't too crazy when you are reading this, although crazy reviews make for good reading and laughs. XD

**blood-fire-dragon** Thankyou, I'll try. He is isn't he, but that just makes him more loveable.

**Kaelia** Thankyou very much. They are aren't they? They are one of my fav pairings.


	6. Talking

Yokos Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

Huge thanks for everyones patients and to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Warning: Shounen ai, Hiei may be OOC (Im not sure though).

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

Before I start this chapter I was rereading over some of my already posted fics and I noticed little mistakes (that I will fix up) if you spot them can you please let me know?

6.

Kurama sat in his room Yoko was still going on about Hieis behavior in the park; Kurama began thinking about everything lately. _"Why don't you let me out Shuichii? I could fix things easily enough and get you some added fun with him also." _Kurama stiffened he could only imagine what Yoko would do if he got his hands on Hiei, they were both attracted to Hiei he had no doubt about that. But that just made Kurama more worried about Yoko when he was around Hiei.

For all the sins that they were accountable for Kurama did not believe that they would ever be worthy of someone so wonderful as Hiei, no matter how much they repented. It would never be enough in his eyes; they were tainted and always would be. With those thoughts he let out a sigh of defeat and slouched back. It was horrible he couldn't be with him, or more to the point he wouldn't let himself be with Hiei. He was determined to love Hiei from a distance and see that he was happy and safe no matter what.

"_You think I would hurt him?"_ Yokos' annoyance was very clear by the tone in his voice. Mental Kurama could see him his tail flicking back and forth, fist clenched and teeth bared. He knew that his thoughts were offensive toward the older spirit but they were just as harsh on himself, he didn't trust himself either. Yoko growled, if he and Kurama had been standing face to face the sound would have been enough to make him back away and prepare to defend himself. And really he was fortunate that they weren't face-to-face Yoko would have killed him if they had been. True he would like nothing more then to ravish Hiei but he wouldn't hurt him. Kurama could feel all the emotions coming from Yoko and remained silent he knew it was better to wait to the demon to calm before trying to broach the subject.

"Yoko I didn't mean it like that, it's just with all the sins that we are stained with I don't think we could ever deserve him."

"_And if he wanted it?"_ Kurama was thrown off by this question, he'd never thought about it. _"You should think more open minded about it, what if he liked you and didn't care about our past sins? Then what, too bad coz you don't think we deserve him?" _Yoko questioned calmly. Truthfully he didn't believe that Hiei would be interested in him. "And why not? Look at all those girls who chase after you and they don't even know you!" Kurama rolled his eyes; Yoko knew what his thoughts were on all those who had chased him around and the ones who still did. "That was purely physical and we both know Hiei isn't like them."

"_Yes thank the Gods, I don't think we'd like care for him so much were he like those drooling fools, though that doesn't mean we couldn't have some fun with him."_ Kurama smiled, Yoko had always hated almost everyone who had been interested in him. If he hadn't tried to con Kurama into some rather scandalous situations he may have thought that the silver fox had given up on his lustful ways.

Yoko's laughter erupted in his mind. _"I may have had a reputation but I didn't sleep with just anyone. But unlike you I didn't deny myself what I wanted."_ Kurama slouched further into his chair; Yoko could be a little too persistent at times. Though with Hiei he was going beyond persistent he had barely dropped the subject since that dream and even before that he had constantly brought him up. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he liked Hiei himself. But unless he took over their body he wouldn't really have Hiei at all.

"_Thinking about the hot little demon he's on his way here now."_ Yoko sounded very pleased. Kurama could feel his heart start to pound as idiotic thoughts filled his mind, what if Hiei told him something like that he was acting strange lately and he didn't want to see him anymore_. "You sound like a pessimistic teenaged girl thinking about her first date. Not that you two will ever te-"_ Yoko stopped and fell silent just as Kurama was going to question him Hiei tapped on his window. He hadn't remembered to open it. Walking over he opened the window and watched as Hiei slipped inside.

Kurama was surprised when Hiei moved to remove his boots; he normally did that if he were going to stay asleep. "Uh Hiei what are you doing?" As soon as the words left his mouth Kurama could have kicked himself. "I'm removing my boots fox and unless it's a problem I plan on crashing here until morning because there is a big storm coming." His tone was so matter of fact it made Kurama feel somewhat lacking in intelligence for asking such a stupid question. Hiei bent over to remove the other book and Kurama could hear Yoko groan. _"Now that's a sweet ass."_

Kurama was tempted to scold the fox but he couldn't help but feel like a hypercrit if it did. He had to admit that Hiei most certainly did have a great behind. "Well is there a problem?" Hieis voice snapped him out of it he hadn't meant to space out like that but who could blame him Hieis behind was something worth daydreaming about.

"No it's fine if you stay did you eat already? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Hiei shook his head and sat against the wall, he looked just about ready to go to sleep. It made Kurama worry a little he had never seen Hiei like that before. "No I ate before."

Sighing Kurama sat back on his bed leaning on his elbows closing his eyes; he could feel Hieis gaze on him. It seemed he had been right to worry Hiei never stared at him, and if he did it was generally because something was bothering him. Most of the time it was that Kuwabara was trying to get close to Yukina and Hiei couldn't stand that. Yukina deserved the best in Hieis eyes and Kuwabara was anything but the best. After a few moments Kurama became aware of Hiei moving around his room. He really didn't mind if Hiei looked through his stuff he trusted him.

"Have you eaten?" Hiei asked as he settled himself on the windowsill. Kurama looked at him he had often wondered how he managed to keep his balance on such a small 'seat' and even sleep there without falling off. "Yeah." He lied, he wasn't really hungry anyway. Hiei just cocked an eyebrow and offered up a 'hn'. Kurama didn't know how but Hiei always seemed to know when something was bothering him. It was quite a problem causer between them. Yoko found it an amusing challenge and tried to get Kurama to lie to him about little things.

Standing Kurama went and got the spare mattress that he had for when they had guests, namely Hiei, over. After moving it into his room he set about getting sheets and other linens. Hiei sat back and watched, normally he would argue with Kurama that he didn't need the stupid ningen mattress to sleep on he would just use the wall or windowsill. Kurama of course would argue and Hiei would concede. When he was done making up the 'bed' for Hiei Kurama leaned against the wall next to the window and stared out. "Are you tired yet or do you want to stay up? I can put on some movies if you'd like?"

_"Or you could let me out and I could have some fun?"_ Yoko purred giving Kurama some tantalizing images of what 'fun' he would be having. Perverted fox Kurama thought, he seemed so desperate to get out lately Kurama couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something. He knew that Yoko hated being confined all the time but he had become somewhat happy to just come out once in a while or when he was needed in a fight. But he seemed to be pushing to get out lately, and even though Kurama had let him take over once or twice recently he seemed to be wanting more freedom. "What are you upto Yoko?" He asked suspiciously, confronting the fox in his mind. "_Nothing my dear Shuichii, I just want to get out and run for a while why do you ask?"_ His tone gave nothing away other then that he was finding this amusing. "You're being more persistent then normal, what are you upto? If you dont tell me I will find out on my own." Yoko just laughed and faded into the back of Kuramas mind where he couldn't be reached.

"Kurama do you have control over Yoko?" Hiei asked perched on the window, Kurama shifted but remained leaning against the wall his suspicions seemed more and more likely now, but if he was right then why would he have asked to be let out and not just taken over? He didn't doubt that Yoko more then likely could take over if he really wanted to.

_Midnight Princess:_

_Sorry this took so long, between my 21st, having bronchitious, looking for a better job helping a friend with their fic and not being able to think I kept putting this off. the next part hopefully wont take too long please be patient with me I'm not to good with chap fics._

_Also if you are interested in the **sequel to The Truth Revealed **I would like to know coz if there is no interest then I'm not going to up it up…if I can find what I have done with it that is…I swear I lose more fics then I post. . '_

_I hope you all enjoyed and please review, more reviews the more likely I am to update._

**Reviewer response:**

**Shiorifoxiesmom** - yep he is, I've done that on purpose sorta like he doesn't believe that it could happen like so many people irl. But he will wise up soon ;D

**HieiLover2004** - (blushes) Awww thankyou, I actually thought that it sorta sucked well what x-aiden-x helped with didn't but yeah the rest did. Lol, I don't think I can write well but I enjoy it so meh. Thankyou, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?

**TheDemonQueen1** - thankyou, yeah it sucked but it was so annoying coz it wasn't just with this fic it was with all my other ones too. Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long? Fluff hmmm well the last chapter isn't what I would call fluff but I think the next chap or the one after that will be fluff. Would that have been birthday surprise that you mentioned? Sorry I didn't review I had to go before I got a chance to. No not school! Bwahahaha I graduated in 03, man am I glad for that.

**x-aiden-x** - yep you are special, lol, of course you do coz I always ask what you think of it before I'm anywhere near posting the chaps lol. You're allowed to be immature you're a teen lol. Don't I just sound so old? LMAO I turned into an old lady over night woe is me! You like it all just coz huh? Well you are indeed special then XD.

**Ryoko Jaganshi** - why thankyou, I'm glad so many people think so. Sorry for the wait.

**Nine-Tailed Demon Fox** - well he is Yoko, lol. I guess so but he is also attracted to Hiei so he is going to take whatever chance he gets to be with him and what not.

**otaku3kagome** - thankyou, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long.

**blood-fire-dragon** - your review gave me a good idea I cant wait to see what everyone thinks about it when I have it up. But it sort of is like it as I said before he is attracted to Hiei and does want him too.

**silly-onna** - I had originally planned on this being 4 chaps at the most but yeah it didn't work out like that not that I'm complaining. It's all good if you don't have any suggestions; reviews are great for inspiring ideas anyway. Thankyou for the offer of help.

**Karen Kasai** - yep it sure is going to have a lemon I think I only have one fic so far without a lemon but this is definitely going to have a lemon I have already written it… it'll be in the last chapter so unfortunately you have to wait. Im glad you found it entertaining.


	7. Sleeping Over

Yokos Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

Warning: Shounen ai. If you don't like bugger off.

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples.  
----------------------------_

_7._

Hiei stared at Kurama waiting for an answer; he had to know if Yoko was acting of his own accord when he had been in control those times. But he couldn't bring himself to ask it openly knowing he would be rejected and run the risk of losing Kuramas friendship. Kuramas silence was making him uneasy.

"I have never really tested it, we came to an agreement about such things a long time ago." Hiei nodded and went back to looking out of the window, as he had said there was a storm rolling in and it was getting very dark. It would be a good night to watch the lightning. "So do you want to watch something?" Hiei moved off his self-appointed perch and sat back on the bed Kurama had set out for him. Yoko was having a field day in Kuramas head going on about Hiei waiting for him and being on the bed. Kurama was only grateful that Hiei couldn't hear him.

Going through a bunch of movies they, mainly Hiei, finally decided on darkness falls just as Kurama was about to sit down Yoko piped in. _"Aren't you going to offer him something to have while he enjoys the movie? Like maybe some ice cream you know how he loves that stuff."_ Kurama looked down at Hiei how was staring at him. "Are you going to sit or stand?" He asked with a slight smirk. "Well I was just thinking maybe id get some ice cream for us to eat while we watched the movie?" Kurama watched, as the small smirk became a grin before Hiei caught himself and tried to act uninterested, he sure did have a penchant for sweet things.

Leaving the room and getting their desert Kurama was once again nagged by Yoko to be let out. Kurama sighed he was really getting sick of hearing it. Walking back into the room Kurama handed Hiei the bowl then sat down with an irritated sigh. "If it was so much trouble then to get it then why did you?" Hiei asked sounding annoyed. Kurama looked over at him slightly confused. "Uh no its not that. Yokos just going on and on about some things. It's nothing really lets just enjoy the movie." Without waiting for Hiei to say anything further he hit play and faced the screen.

Hiei turned to the TV and forced himself not to think about it. Thankfully Kuramas reaction to the movie made that rather easy every so often something would pop up and Kurama would jump. Hiei himself always found the movies boring and simple though he guessed that was because some of them were just like an average day in demon world. Kurama on the other hand would jump; Hiei figured that it was the human part of him that found it frightening. Either way Hiei found it amusing. Letting out a small gasp Kurama jumped a little bumping Hiei causing him to drop the spoon of ice cream he was eating smearing it on his lower lip and chin. Kurama turned and looked at Hiei smiling apologetically at him. Hiei ignored him and turned back to the movie. He could feel Kuramas gaze still on him; he knew that the smearing of food on his face would bother the neat freak part of the fox. Mmm payback was a wonderful thing sometimes.

Every so often Kurama would turn back towards Hiei and look at the small drops of melted ice cream on his face. Hiei had to fight hard not to start laughing he hadn't known it would work so well. "Umm Hiei you have some ice cream on your face." Kurama said politely. Hiei just looked at him and shrugged turning back to the movie; Kurama really made it too easy to tease him sometimes and it was always the littlest things.

The movie was over rather quickly and Hiei got settled on his bed for the night. Kurama had moved up onto his own bed after Hiei had refused to clean the small amount of ice cream from his face. It didn't bother him overly much but Yoko was at it again making comments about how it would probably taste much better if it were eaten from Hiei. And the temptation wasn't something he was willing to battle with. Closing his eyes Kurama slowly drifted off to sleep. Hiei listened to Kuramas breathing become deep and even before he moved from his bed and looked out the window. Everything looked as though it were through a mist as the rain poured down. He was glad he had decided to come here for the night.

"What's wrong Hiei?" a deep voice whispered against his ear sending small shivers down his spine. His whole body stiffened when an arm wrapped around his waist and the warmth of the others body pressed against his back. Silently he cursed himself for not being more alert, hadn't even heard any movement in the room. "What do you want Yoko?" he managed between clenched teeth. After what Kurama had said earlier he guessed that Kurama didn't know that Yoko was taking him over every so often and as much as he wanted to tell him he was sure that it would make things awkward if Yoko told him what he had been upto while he was out. "Nothing really, well it is something but its more of a curiosity pleaser then anything." Slowly moving back Yoko grabbed Hieis hand and pulled him away from the window and toward the bed.

Sitting down Yoko continued to pull him over until he was right next to the bed. "Sit please." It was more of an order then a request making Hiei feel a little uneasy, last time he had sat with the fox he had been held in place by the some of his plants. Yoko pulled on his wrist again when he hesitated and Hiei finally sat down although making sure to stay highly alert.

Yoko had stayed in Kuramas form yet again; the only thing that was different was that his eyes were golden. Those eyes never left Hiei watching his every little movement. It was rather unnerving although not at all unpleasant. "So what are you doing here tonight? I'd have thought that you would have wanted to avoid me whenever I have seen you you have seemed uncomfortable and a little on edge." Hiei crossed his arms and glared at the fox. "Hn." Yoko merely laughed and moved closer to Hiei. "You never really answered me fox, why are you doing this?" Yoko smiled and wrapped an arm around him pulling him a little closer. "I believe we already covered that." Hieis eyes narrowed further as Yoko leant closer, he was torn at if he wanted the attention that Yoko offered or if he wanted it only from Kurama. He accepted them as one but could he really do this without knowing if the human half wanted it as well? Well not so much could he more like would he feel like he had betray his friend and be awkward around him after that?

Yokos lips lightly brushed Hieis cheek, the smaller demon jerked back suddenly almost falling from the bed Yokos' grip tightened stopping him. "Why do you deny yourself what you want?" Yoko growled out. He was seriously getting annoyed with how long with was all taking. Damn young people he cursed silently, but then Shuichii was being the more difficult of the two. He refused to believe that Hiei could like him or that they deserved to be with him, and it wouldn't matter what Yoko said he wouldn't believe him. "Who says I want this?" Hiei answered much in the same tone as Yoko making the fox laugh quietly. Hiei turned his head and looked away staring at the window it was still raining to heavily for him to leave yet. Pulling away he moved to his bed for the night. "I'm going to sleep." Was all that was said before silence filled the room.

"Hiei I know you're awake down there I just want one small thing and I'll leave you alone." Yoko said softly breaking the silence and causing Hiei to shift restlessly. "What?" came the gruff reply, he wished that it would stop raining or that it would a least slow to a light rain so he could sit outside. It was all getting to be a bit much; he understood why Kurama got frustrated with the spirit fox sometimes.

Yoko moved from his bed and crouched beside Hiei. "Can I have a good night kiss please?" Hieis body went rigid which only added to Yokos amusement. He did enjoy Hieis and Shuichiis' reactions. "Come on Hiei I'll leave you be after this…well for tonight." He purred leaving closer to Hiei so that his breath fanned across Hieis face. Hieis mind raced he couldn't think straight. The idea of kissing Yoko was a very inviting one. "Is that all? I give you a kiss an-" "a proper kiss." Yoko interjected quickly. "Hn fine a 'proper kiss' and you'll leave me alone?" Yoko was grinning like a cheshire cat. "For tonight yes." Hiei seemed to think about it for a moment. "Leave him alone as well." He said finally, Yoko quirked an eyebrow. "Him? You mean Shuichii? But then I'll have nothing to entertain myself." He whined. "How about I leave him be and still get to talk to you?" talk yeah right Hiei thought to himself as he let out an exasperated sigh, this wasn't going as he had hoped it would when he thought about asking for Kurama to be left alone.

He wanted Kurama to be happy and he didn't really think it would be that bad to have Yoko bothering him rather then Kurama for a while and it wasn't like he seen Yoko all the time. "Fine then you can talk to me when I come over at night and if he lets you take over and you cant nag him about it." Hiei stated firmly. He honestly didn't know if Yoko would go for it or not he had never been one to take orders from what he had heard. "Mmm who'd have thought you would be so dominant." Yoko purred seductively. "So I take it this means I get a goodnight kiss?" Hiei moistened his lips nervously. He had been kissed before but feeling Yoko so close to him, the warmth radiation from the other and the light puffs of breath against his cheek was making it hard to think. "Hn." Hiei slowly lifted his hands up until they rested on Yokos shoulders gently pulling him down closing the small gap separating them.

-------------------  
_Midnight Princess: hey how's it going everyone? I hope you enjoyed this…omg im almost finished it…I have a few more chaps planned plus a lemon then it's done. Ahhh…then I'll totally fix up the third sequel and then post the sequel to Ten Reasons I Love You. Oh huge thanks to everyone who reviewed for that. (hugs)_

Reviewer Response:

TheDemonQueen1 – yep I sure do, its called oblivious to the obvious, though the main pairing is YusukexKoenma. I shall post it, now that I know that there is interest in it, it just has to be edited coz it is full of mistakes. Can you believe im almost finished this fic? So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and thankyou for reviewing.

shiorifoxiesmom – thankyou for reviewing, yeah. Hope like you like it

blood-fire-dragon – thankyou, yeah I know its short but I wanted to get it posted and I couldn't think of anything else for it at the time I decided that I was going to post it. The sequel shouldn't be too much longer im editing it and adding to it now.

HieiLover2004 – thankyou very much, im glad you are liking it so far.

x-aiden-x - yay you reviewed! XP, so tell me darling girl when can I read a completed version on love like winter??? Then I can tell everyone they should read it. Anyway im glad you loved it, you crazy child. Thankyou for your review.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox – why thankyou. XD

moon-fan-101 – XD but seriously would anyone want Yoko any other way? Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update. Thankyou for your review.

darkmage009 – thanks for letting me know, unfortunately I'm not very good at noticing grammar mistakes so if the comp doesn't pick them up I don't really notice them. I am planning on going back through it all and fixing the spelling mistakes. Thankyou for the review I am glad you are enjoying it so far.


	8. Yokos Day Out

Yokos Way of Matchmaking  
Midnight Princess

_Warning: A really badly written lime. Shounen ai. If you don't like bugger off._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._  
----------------------------

_8._

Kurama woke in the morning and found Hiei still there, that didn't surprise him as much as the fact as the little fire demon was sleeping. He suddenly got the indescribable urge to pounce on the sleeping form. Shaking his head to clear it he carefully got out of bed and headed off the to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the morning. He didn't really have anything planned for the day but he wanted to have breakfast ready for Hiei. He liked doing things like that for Hiei.

Once he had finished his shower he walked back through the room pausing at the door to look back at Hiei. A fond smile graced his lips Hiei truly was beautiful. Slowly leaving the room he made himself busy making breakfast for them. Pancakes and ice cream. Humming happily Kurama had the meal completed in no time. Setting the pancakes on the table he placed a rather generous amount of ice cream a long with a light dusting of chocolate before heading back to the room to wake Hiei.

"Hiei I made us some breakfast." He called as he walked in the room; he had no idea what type of person Hiei was to wake up. Crimson eyes shot open and glared at whoever had woken him. "What?" Kurama couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped from his lips. "I made us breakfast." Hiei got out of his bed and stretched a little before turning away from Kurama. "And who said I want any?" The red heads shoulders slumped as a mixture of hurt and disappointment filled him.

Hiei didn't know why he had snapped like that he really didn't mean to but something inside him just reacted before he thought about it. "Is it just me or is that a rather counterproductive way of talking to someone you want?" Came the sultry purr from close to his ear. Hiei turned only to face cold gold eyes hardly an inch away. Hiei looked away before his eyes narrowed. "You weren't meant to take over without Kuram-" Yoko crushed his lips to Hieis shutting him up. Hieis eyes slowly drifted shut enjoying the skilful Yokos kiss. Yoko pulled back and started to walk away. "Just thought I'd say hi." Gold eyes turned green Hiei walked past him and out the door. "Well?" He called over his shoulder leaving a dumbfounded yet happy Kurama to follow him.

When Kurama sat and started his meal Hiei was already halfway through his, Kurama smiled happily to himself. Once they were finished Kurama collected the plates and went over to wash the dishes. "So umm Hiei did you sleep well last night?" Hieis whole body stiffened could he know about Yokos' little 'outings'. Deciding that a simple 'Hn' was the safer option that was all he offered along with a shrug, the gesture of course being lost on the other man who had his back to him. Kurama just smiled to himself at the ever-common answer to everyone no matter how important or powerful they were. He couldn't help but wonder how Yoko would react were Hiei to act in such a way toward him. Thinking about the older spirit he realised that he hadn't heard from him so far today. Shaking it off as nothing he decided he should be revelling in the lack of mental tormenting that the Yoko had been giving him of late while it lasted.

Most of the day passed without event Hiei left not long after breakfast and Kurama got into his normal routine. Cleaning and doing whatever work he had left to do. He had never realised how quiet it was without Yoko talking to him. Honestly it was rather boring and he kind of missed the foxs sometimes-constant banter.

"Yoko?" He called mentally. He was getting worried all day he had been silent and the only other time that had happened was when the had both used a lot of energy in a fight. "Sulking wont work you know." That seemed to do the trick. "I do not sulk." He couldn't help but laugh. At least now he knew that other spirit was all right. "It did seem like that was what you were doing, I'm sorry if I offended you." He said politely. "I don't know if I should forgive you." He answered playfully. They would often have these little mock arguments. Kurama simply laughed. "So why were you quiet all day?" Yoko seemed normal but Kurama couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a rouse. "I figured you might want a break for a little while."

Kurama frowned a bit it wasn't as though Yoko wasn't ever considerate but normally when he was having fun taunting him he didn't let up until he was finished his fun. "Yoko would you like to go to the park?" Mentally he could see the fox demons ears perk up as he nodded. "Ok, just please don't mess with people or make the plants do anything abnormal." Before Yoko had a chance to question what was going on Yoko found himself in control of their body. A wide grin spread across his lips he was still in his human for but he was in control. Quickly leaving the house he ran off to the park.

He didn't know understand why Shuichii had done this but he couldn't be happier. Reaching the park he headed for the more deserted and well-planted part of it and talked with the plants feeding them small amounts of his ki so they grew thicker and bloomed. Laying back in the grass he sighed contently, this was great. He would love to be in his own form and in Makai, but this was great.

Yoko stopped himself from smirking as the plants alerted him to the fact that a certain fire demon was making his way over to him. It appeared that he had gotten his attention while feeding the plants. "What are you doing?" Hiei sounded annoyed. Yoko had never understood why Hiei was always so quick to temper. "Doing?" He asked innocently as he stood up. Looking at Hiei he noticed he was a little more then annoyed he was angry. "You said you wouldn't take over anymo-" Yoko placed a finger against Hieis lips silencing him. "Shuichii let me." The finger on Hieis lips traced his lower lip before it moved to tilt his chin up. Hiei simply stood there staring he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to kiss Yoko, but he still felt strange at the idea. He still didn't know if Kuramas human half would want this too.

"What is bothering you Hiei?" Yoko asked moving closer to him. Hiei pulled back and turned away. Yoko wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him closer as he did so. Closing his eyes Hiei let the others warmth wash over him. He should stop this when Kurama realised that he and Yoko were getting close like this he would be disgusted. But even knowing that he didn't want to move away. Turning in Yokos arms he looked up at him. Yoko smiled happily his day really couldn't get any better. He didn't realise how wrong he was until Hieis arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down for a very passionate kiss. Yoko was shocked still for about two seconds before he responded.

Hiei moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored every inch of the others mouth. When they broke the kiss they were both panting. "As much as I love kissing you that really doesn't tell me what is bothering you Hiei." Yoko purred in Hieis ear. Hiei just looked down at the ground he didn't really want to talk about this right now, he just wanted to enjoy Yokos company and being in his arms. Yokos arms were removed from his waist as Yoko started to walk over toward the plants. When Hiei didn't follow he grabbed his hand pulled him along with him so that the plants surrounded them. "What are you doing fox?" Hiei questioned as the plants thickened around them.

Without saying anything Yoko sat down pulling Hiei onto his lap. "I don't want anyone to bother us." He answered lowering his head to nuzzle at Hieis neck. "You shouldn't use your powers so openly." Hiei said trying hard to ignore the foxs' advances. Yoko stopped and looked at Hiei that was something he never thought he'd have heard from Hiei. "Don't worry I have a plant to take care of anyone who finds out."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hiei I'd never get myself caught so easily. But then I doubt it's me you are worrying about." His tone was harsh. The knowledge that Hiei was spending time with him through an agreement to keep Shuichii happy stung. That silly little human half of him wouldn't even take a chance and admit how he felt. Hiei moved so he could see Yokos face and was looking up at Yoko his expression gave no indication of his thought, but Hiei still knew somehow. "Why are you jealous?"

The simple question snapped Yoko out of his thoughts. "And who says I'm jealous? I have you as well don't I?" He was trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Shifting so he was straddling Yoko Hiei wrapped his arms around the others neck his lips hovering the barest inch away. "You are both important to me." Before Yoko could say another word he was swept up in a tender kiss. This kiss was so much more then a simple kiss it was a confession that Hiei could not yet say in words his pride wouldn't allow it. Yokos arms tightened around Hieis lower back pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Soft moans filled the air as tongues met in a battle for dominance. Yoko was the victor. Taking more control he lay them down with Hiei below him, never once breaking the kiss.

Yoko ground himself against Hiei breaking the kiss Hiei gasped at the sensation he'd never felt anything so delicious. Yoko looked down at Hiei; he was an extremely beautiful site laying there. A pink flush graced his cheeks, his eyes were glazed over and his lips red and swollen. He was a rather hard temptation to resist. Yoko leant forward. "I want you Hiei but if I don't stop now I wont be able to and I don't want to do that while you are still unsure." Hiei nodded letting his arms fall away from Yoko so he could get up. Sharing one more kiss the couple separated. Hiei couldn't help but blush when he noticed they both seemed to have rather obvious tents in the front of their pants. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one affected by what had just happened between them though.

"I think I should go home and take care of this before Shuichii has to go to his mothers for dinner." Yoko said rising from his spot Hiei nodded and stood. "Care to join me, we could be a lot of help to one another." Yoko half teased. Honestly he would like nothing more then to lay Hiei back down in the grass and claim him. Hiei shook his head. "Pervert." Yoko laughed; he really had no idea how right he was. "Well them I guess I cant wait until later." With that they both headed off.

_----------------------------_  
_Midnight Princess: so theres the next update and hopefully there should be one coming soon. They may take longer coz I'm trying to make them longer. Anyway what did you think?_

_I don't like that last part but I couldn't really think of any other way to put it. And I wrote it at 2:10am._

_Review response:_

Louise – here you go.

x-aiden-x – damn, you have to post it some time I love it so far and yeah I wan tot read it as Im sure many other people will want to read it too.

Shiorifoxiesmom – I never actually thought of that, but I really like that idea and if you don't mind I would really like to use it in a later chap? Yeah I haven't been getting alerts of any kind from the site either I don't know what is going on.

Ryoko Jaganshi – and you shall get one at the end of the fic though there should be a lime coming up sometime soon…maybe, I don't know. Aren't I well organised?

TheDemonQueen1 – YAY!!! Oh you know you really like waiting. OMG that sequel is so fluffy it rivals the clouds. I know you're mad just like x-aiden-x XD but that's a good thing. Well I hope you had a good night. Ahhh class, that's evil well Australian schools are. XD

HieiLover2004 – thankyou I'm glad you liked it…hopefully I don't take too long to get chaps out.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox – nope unfortunately not in this fic its not. But then I couldn't picture him having never been kissed he's just too cute XD.

darkmage009 – lol I do try and get all the mistakes (well unless I'm really tired then I couldn't care) but what I miss is just there and Im really rather laid back about it (like with everything else) Im glad you are enjoying the fic so far hopefully it doesn't disappoint anyone when I finish it.

blood-fire-dragon – 0.0 at least its getting more interesting??? Im kinda lost at how you want me to take that…but yeah he agreed and used the excuse of giving Kurama a break from Yoko for it. Anyway thankyou for reviewing.


	9. Bath and bed

Yokos Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

Warning: Shounen ai. If you don't like bugger off.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples.  
----------------------------

_9._

Kurama walked in the door. He was really happy; he always was when he got back from visiting his mother. Even Yoko enjoyed visiting with her. He had once said that it didn't matter how old you got there was always someone special who could teach you new things. That had made him very happy. They both owed her so much she had tought them so much about how to live a good life and find happiness, the value of friendship, and love. Love. That word brought an image to mind. On of Yoko holding Hiei closely as they shared a very passionate kiss.

Jealousy shot through him. What if that wasn't just some random image from one of Yokos fantasies? _"Something wrong Shuichii?"_ Yoko asked calmly shocking Kurama slightly he hadn't expected to hear from Yoko since he had been so quiet. "Fine." He answered trying to sound as though everything was normal. "Ok, well if you want to talk about it you know I'm always here." Kurama rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about because I'm fi-" "_Then why are you so tense? You should know by now that you can't lie to me."_ Kurama sighed. That really bugged him sometimes. _"Is it from what you saw when you were thinking about love?"_ Yoko asked patiently.

"Was it real?" Was all Kurama could get out. He was afraid the answer would be yes; it would mean Hiei cared or worse loved Yoko and not him. _"No, I ran into Hiei in the park and let myself fantasise about him. I have a good imagination don't I?"_ he lied cheerfully he didn't want to hurt the boy. Kurama was quiet as he walked through him house to his room. Yoko had been a little shocked at his question but more so at his thoughts. He didn't normally look in on Shuichiis personal thoughts but he had been a little worried at how unsure he sounded when he asked about the glimpse he had seen. He knew how he felt it was the same as he had when he was with Hiei.

Hiei would be mad if he found out what he had accidentally let Shuichii see. The idea didn't frighten him. He always enjoyed Hieis passionate temper, he didn't understand why he lost his temper so often but he loved it never the less. Honestly he loved Hiei for everything he was.

Kuramas thoughts were racing around in his head he didn't want to think about any of this right now he would rather think on the visit with his mother.

Yoko was quieter then usual, but he was still there. He hadn't taunted him all day but just in the past few minutes of talking to him Kurama could feel a headache coming on. "Yoko can I have some privacy." He asked out loud he knew Yoko would hear him, just like he could hear everything around Kurama.

It had never bothered him, nor the fact that he was totally unaware of everything unless Yoko helped him when he wasn't in control. Yoko had told him that it was because he was so much older and his soul was stronger. It had surprised him to no end that Yoko let him keep control most of the time. _"Sure thing Shuichii. Why don't you have a bath and relax it might help your headache. Then go to bed."_ Yoko said quietly. A bath then bed sounded good to Kurama. "Yoko, thankyou." He got no reply meaning that he was now alone.

Grabbing a new pair of boxers he headed into the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the water he let the bath fill with hot water, quickly removing his clothing he turned off the water and sat in the hot water. It felt wonderful. He had to remember to do this more often. So long as it wasn't something related to Hiei that was. All he seemed to say about what he should do with Hiei was tell him how he felt and then have his way with him. He couldn't tell Hiei how he felt it would ruin their friendship. Pushing all thoughts away Kurama let the hot water relax him.

Hiei opened Kuramas window and stepped in. silently removing his boots and coat, he didn't see the point in doing this but Kurama has asked him to when he use to visit him at his mothers house. Stupid ningen customs. But no matter how stupid he thought it was he still did it. Looking around the room there was no real sign that Kurama was home. The lights were on but Kurama had done that a few times before. Flopping back Hiei laid back on Kuramas bed. It smelt faintly of roses and a variety of herbs. The sent seemed to sooth him and before he knew it he had drifted into a light sleep.

Kurama in the mean time had finished his bath and was dressed in his boxers. Walking out he stopped just out of the bathroom at the sight of Hiei laying across his bed. Quietly he walked over to the bed. "Hiei." Ruby eyes opened and looked up at him. A fond smile graced Kuramas features as he watched his friend sit up. "Are you staying the night?" Kurama asked secretly hoping that he would. He loved waking up with Hiei there. Hiei looked at him. He seemed to be searching his eyes for something. "If you want." He answered looking away. Yoko wasn't in control. He was both happy and disappointed by that. He wanted to spend time with Kurama and he enjoyed spending time with Yoko. Though right now he doubted that Yoko being in control would be a good thing Kurama was just in boxers and the ends of his hair were dripping water onto him. It was hard enough to resist pulling the fox down to him now.

"Um Hiei do yo mind if we share the bed?" Kurama questioned thoughtlessly. He was rather tired and didn't really want to drag the mattress out. Hiei stared at him wide eyed. He wanted to share the bed? Kurama must have realised what he said because he started to blush. "I…I didn't mean anything by that I'm just really tired and I really didn't mean anything by it." He said quickly. "Relax Kurama. It's fine." Hiei said all the while trying to calm his own mind. _"Way to go Shuichii. He's in your bed now all you have to do is sed-"_ "Shut up! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Kurama yelled mentally, the last thing he needed to be thinking about now was that. Yoko merely seemed amused but never the less shut up.

Hiei watched Kurama who was still blushing. His whole body seemed to be tense. Was he fighting with Yoko for control? He had better not be, they had an agreement. He was unsure if Yoko would really keep his word. He wanted to trust him and he did quite a bit but there was still some doubt in his mind. "Ok so you ready to go to bed?" Kurama asked startling him from his thoughts. "Hn. I'm sleeping on the edge." Hiei muttered. Kurama nodded and slid into bed, making sure he left enough room for Hiei. _"How big do you think Hiei is?"_ Yoko asked as Hiei turned off the lights and got into bed

They were both laying there awkwardly trying not to disturb the other. Hiei wasn't really tired, the short nap he'd had earlier was plenty for him. Kurama however could feel his eyes slowly closing as sleep beckoned him. "'Night Hiei." He mumbled as sleep over came him. Hiei turned onto his side; resting on his elbow he watched the fox as he slept. He was beautiful there was no doubt about that, but looking at him not he looked so innocent and vulnerable. Hiei laid back with a sigh, this was going to be a long night the only thing he could do was try to get some sleep himself. "Good night Fox." He said closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

Warm lips covered his own and Hieis eyes snapped open. Red hair fell around their faces like a curtain. Hiei only wished Kurama had his eyes opened so he knew if it was Yoko or not.

_----------------------------_

_Midnight princess: I think I may have been wrong when I said a few chapters back that I would have this finished soon so many new ideas on things to happen are popping in my head. Those who are waiting for the lemon you'll have to wait for the last chapter coz that is what that last chapter basically is. Oh if anyone has an idea they'd like to see me write feel free to put it in a review and let me know or email me (my e-mail addie is on my profile)._

_Oh I was looking over some of my chapters and I got a friend to look over them and they said that the spelling is wrong in some places but the grammar is basically good but it could be different from country to country. If it's wrong blame it on Queensland Education. Lol._

_Also I'm sorry I said I'd make longer chapters but I've got a cold atm and I cant really think of anything and I really didn't want to make people wait forever for an update. So although the next chapter may take a bit longer you'll have this one to tide you over for now…but there will be a new chapter as soon as I feel better and get it typed up._

_REVIEW PLEASE.._

HieiLover2004 – thankyou, I'm glad you are liking it so far. Thanks for reviewing.

Ryoko Jaganshi – thankyou I shall try. Thankyou for reviewing.

blood-fire-dragon – yeah everyone has been like he is so evil or he is so sneaky and I thought I'd show a different side of him in this chapter. That I'm not so sure about, you'll just have to read and see. . Thanks for reviewing.

me!!- Is me!! x-aiden-x??? If no sorry that just seems like something she would do, if it is hey sweetness I'm glad you luffed it. LOL.

shiorifoxiesmom – thankyou I'm glad you liked it. I'm really going to use that I'm just trying to work out where that can fit in to work out the best. But it will be in here somewhere. Thankyou for reviewing

TheDemonQueen1 – you shouldn't have done that. No good you being tired at work that just sucks…I hate being tired at work. I'm horrid aren't I for making you wait, lol. What can I say it's my sadistic side. XD. Yeah I'm trying to get them longer. But I'm glad you are liking it.

Morena Evensong – thankyou im glad you like this fic. Thankyou very much I like him too. XD

sesshy's numba1 gurl – you know you are the first person to wonder that… I was half way through this chapter when I got your review so I tried to cover it. Hopefully that explained it but it if didn't I'll explain now. The reason Yoko can do more then he isn't in control and can take control is basically because he is older and has a stronger spirit. Anyway thankyou very much for your review I'm glad you are liking enjoying my fic

ToukonFudoRyuu – yeah I had about 1000 words done when I got your review. Hopefully this didn't take too long and you're alive and well. LOL. Anyway thankyou for reviewing.

Kokoro Sabishii – I love Yoko he is one of my favourite characters, so hopefully I'm not doing a bad job with what I have written about him. I just realised that you reviewed the first two chapters; I hope you liked the rest of the chapters. Thankyou for reviewing.


	10. Sleepers' Kiss

Yokos Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

Warning: Shounen ai. If you don't like bugger off.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples.

Midnight Princess: ok everyone this is shorter then I would like but after a long bout of writers block(as you will notice by how crappy this chapter is) I thought I should post it since I yet again cant think of anything. Hopefully the next chapter wont be too long but if it is please bare with me.

**Huge thanks to TheDemonQueen1.**  
----------------------------

_10._

The kiss ended almost as soon as it began. Hiei lay there wide-eyed as Kurama curled up next to him in his sleep. Well next to wasn't really the best way to describe it more like semi on top of him, one leg was thrown over his, an arm around his middle and his face was buried in Hieis shoulder. Hiei was at a loss of what to do, as strange as it seemed he'd have known what to do if it was Yoko cuddling up to him. Yoko he could do as he wanted without worrying that it was unwanted attention, but he knew Yoko wanted him at least. With the way Kurama had gone on before they had gotten into bed he couldn't see that he wanted to be close to him.

Sighing Hiei simply lay there tying to ignore the warmth coming from Kurama. It was becoming hard for him to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Kurama and hold him the red head as he slept. His whole body went tense when he felt Kurama lift his head. "Good evening Hiei." Hiei let out a sigh of relief. "Why so tense? Did you think Shuichii had woken up?" Yoko teased looking down at him. "So what if I was?" Hiei grumbled shocking Yoko Hiei wasn't normally the type to admit that he was worried about something. Yoko rested his head against Hieis shoulder once again. "Why didn't you just come out before instead of making me think he was-"

"Shuichii did all that on his own my dear Hiei, and I didn't come out until now because I was making sure he was well and truly asleep. I get the feeling you wouldn't be to happy with me if he were to wake up and get control back all of a sudden." Hiei stayed silent. Yoko was right he wouldn't know what to do if Kurama woke up all of a sudden. Slowly Hiei wrapped his arms around Yokos middle and Yoko tightened his hold on him. They both lay there in silence for what seemed like hours. "Hiei are you ok with this?" Yoko questioned breaking the silence. "With what Fox?" Hiei let go of him as Yoko sat up and looked down at him, red hair falling in front of his face. He had stayed in his human form again; it made Hiei wonder why he never changed into his Yoko form? "Being with me like this." Hiei blushed and turned his head away.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yoko purred before leaning down to capture Hieis lips. Running his tongue over Hieis lower lip asking for entrance which Hiei gave willingly. Yoko loved how willingly Hiei responded to him. Hieis hands tangled in Yokos hair trying to pull him closer. Pulling back Yoko moved a little lower to nip and kiss the sensitive skin. The hands in his hair tightened and Yoko smiled it seemed the little fire demon was enjoying himself. Continuing the attention on Hieis neck the golden eyed demon slipped a hand under his shirt, Hiei gasped aloud, he was helpless to do much more then run his hands through the others hair.

Yoko pulled back eyes filled with lust as he looked down at Hiei. "How far have you gone with someone Hiei?" he had been curious about that since they had first kissed. Hiei stared up at Yoko with foggy thoughts. "What?" he asked dumbly making Yoko laugh. Even after the question was asked again Hiei looked a little dumbfounded. "Why would you want to know that?"

"I thought as much." Yoko said smiling down at Hiei happily. He didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with joy. "Should have known what?" Hiei asked sounding somewhat irritated. "My little Hiei is an innocent." He laughed. If looks could have killed Yoko would have been a pile of smouldering ash. "Yours?" Hiei questioned when Yoko quietened a little. "A fox can dream cant he?" Yoko said nuzzling against Hieis neck once more. "You can dream all you like." Hiei smirked when Yoko pulled back. It seemed his remark got the reaction he had been expecting. One thing he hadn't been expecting though was to see hurt in the golden depths.

"I'm no fool Hiei I know you care only for Shuichii and that all this is for him, to stop me from annoying him…" Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing, placing a finger over that foxes lips was all he could think of. He didn't want to say those things or even think it. "Stupid fox." As soon as the words left his mouth Hiei was mentally kicking himself Yoko looked a little lost, and he felt at a loss. Hieis touch had been so gentle he had half expected some sort of loving or caring words to be said. "I didn't…" "Its fine Hiei." Yoko smiled at him half-heartedly before moving to lie back down beside him. Hiei turned his head to look at him; he felt guilt flood through him. That last thing he had ever wanted was to hurt Yoko or Kurama. "Yoko?" turning his head Yoko looked at him without saying anything, he didn't trust that his voice wouldn't show what he was feeling. Reaching out he gently cupped the red heads cheek. "I'm sorry." Leaning forward Hiei kissed him lightly.

Yoko smiled at him again and pulled Hiei closer hugging him. Sleep soon took both of them.

Kurama opened his eyes early hours of the morning. A lazy smile graced his lips, he felt so warm. It wasn't until he went to stretch that he realised that they warmth was coming for something curled close to him. Looking down his eyes widened in shock. Hiei. His whole body froze; he didn't want to wake him up. Looking down at him Kurama once again he found himself breathless by the smaller demons beauty. _"Good morning Shuichii."_ Yoko called happily. Kurama talked with his older soul while he waited for Hiei to wake up. Around six a.m. Hiei woke, still curled close to Kurama. "H-Hiei are you awake?" Kurama asked, Hiei frowned slightly he sounded a little strange. "Yes fox." Moving to get out of the bed Hiei looked over at his friend, his face was flushed. "I didn't make you too hot did I?" Hiei asked causing the red heads cheeks to burn brighter. _"Oh go on Shuichii tell him how hot he made you."_ Yoko laughed out. He loved how naïve Hiei was, he probably didn't realise what he had just said. "No its fine. Why don't you have a shower while I make us breakfast." Hiei simply needed and walked into the bathroom while Kurama threw on a shirt and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Breakfast was eaten with the usual silence. Hiei had walked out without a shirt on, Kurama was glad that they didn't talk during breakfast because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to come up with anything that would make sense. When the meal was finished Kurama went off to have a shower while Hiei was sat in the lounge room. Leaning back on the lounge Hiei starred at the ceiling, he wasn't really bored but it wasn't like they were doing anything, well he wasn't doing anything since Kurama was in the shower. Though he doubted that he would be in there very long since Hiei had used most of the hot water. This thought brought a smile to his lips he knew that the fox wasn't particularly fond of cold showers.

Kurama walked out of the adjoining bathroom and into his room cursing Hieis strange enjoyment at always using all his hot water._ "Well you could always shower with him that way you'd have a hot shower too." _It was at times beyond Kurama how Yoko managed to say such things like it was the most natural thing in the world. _"It is perfectly natural, and if you had to justify it to yourself you could always think of it as water conservation. Though if I were to have a shower with Hiei I think I would take a lot longer then if I had one alone, I mean what type of friend would I be if I didn't offer to wash Hieis back for him?" _Kurama simply shook his head at Yokos ideas and got ready for the day trying to think of things for Hiei and himself to do.

----------------------------

Midnight Princess: so it's shorter but as a said before I wanted to get it posted I don't like keeping people waiting too long. I was going to put some more in the bet between Hiei and Yoko but then I decided that I would rather leave that for next chapter and use an idea given to me by shiorifoxiesmom a few chapters back. People should like the next chapter

shiorifoxiesmom – lol in a way it was wasn't it? I hope you liked this chapter. Thankyou for reviewing.

Morena Evensong – omg I never thought of that as a possibility…I guess he sort of is. Yeah but could you blame him? Hieis such a cutie I think anyone would end up getting jealous. Thankyou for the review.

TheDemonQueen1 – rofl, that's part of being a sadist I guess. Plus I had a bit of a temperature and just wanted to go to bed. I love that idea so much!!! I totally understand what you mean by having too many fics started…I have 28 that I'm working on atm. I hope you had fun at work. Thanks.

HieiLover2004 – it was? Im glad you liked it though. Thank you for reviewing.

sesshy's numba1 gurl – I'm glad it made sense. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

katslovetoplay – I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Hopefully the update didn't take too long. Thanks for the review.

blood-fire-dragon – thankyou for reviewing. Yeah I know its short I got sick and couldn't think of anything else and didn't want to make people wait. Yeah they're jealous of eachother in different ways.

Kokoro Sabishii – thankyou very much. Hope you liked this chapter thankyou for reviewing.

Anna Jaganshi – lol yeah Yokos good at that. Its all good if you don't have ideas I always end you thinking of something XD…thankyou hyperactive imagination. Thankyou for reviewing.

bobbyneko – Thankyou I'm glad you like it. Yeah sorry about that, but they'll get together soon. Thankyou for reviewing.

me!! – you're so cheeky, that's why it's easy for me to figure out who you are. XD.

Ryoko Jaganshi – thankyou for reviewing, I hope I didn't take too long to update.

Animefreak20006 – XD yeah I know who it is I have been reading your fic too since you told me your penname…I can only read a few chaps at a time. I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome of that.

BigSister2 – thankyou very much I am glad you are enjoying it.


	11. Both his foxs

Yokos Way of Matchmaking

Midnight Princess

**Warning**: Shounen ai, mxm or whatever you want to call it. There will be a lime bordering on lemon in this chapter. If you don't like it or if you don't like this fic **bugger off!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples.

_Midnight Princess:__ Wow I'm really surprised that you all seemed to like that last chapter. So everyone this is the final chapter and then I'm all done. I was going to have it as two chapters but I think you have all waited long enough._

_I am very sorry for the wait. A lot has been happening and I couldn't find the time to update or when I did have the time to work on it I couldn't think of anything. I recently read a fic that said "I think my muse is in hibernation" well I think mine might have been hit by a plane or something. You may notice that in some parts of this chapter. For that I apologise hopefully it doesnt make this too painful or crappy of a chapter to read._

_Anyway as I was saying a lot has been happening. I lost all the work I had done on this fic, then I had my older brothers wedding to go to in Sydney, just a lot of other things getting a job, losing the job, looking for work, looking for somewhere to rent (anyone who has had to look for a rental place knows how much fun that is) net problems and lack of motivation to write. And of course as always seems to happen a wonderful combo of asthma and bronchitis._

_Sorry guys._

_Also I got a comment about my grammar on another fic site, with where I put my apostrophes. As far as I was taught you only put the apostrophe in front of the "s" if it's an abbreviation. So when I write something like "Hieis' hand blah blah blah" I don't put the apostrophe before the s. can anyone tell I'm getting sick of hearing about my grammar??? _

_So yes...go the rambling Amanda. -.- Id really like to thank everyone for all there support, for reading this fic and for all the wonderful reviews and of course all your patients with my slackness. Honestly if I hadn't gotten so many reviews asking me to continue then I dont think I would have so thankyou very much._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Huge and special thanks to shiorifoxiesmom.**

------------------------

11.

A week had past since Hiei had been surprised by the kiss Kurama unknowingly gave him. Every night of that week he had been in Kuramas bed. Every night Yoko would wake take over and be with Hiei and every morning Hiei would wake up in Kuramas arms. They had settled into a little routine and were quiet happy with it. Though a week of Hiei being there had cause them to run out of food. Not that he ate a lot it was simply a matter of Kurama only buying what he would use in a week.

Hiei was sitting in the lounge room watching TV, which he found rather amusing; it was stupid what ningens found scary. Sighing Hiei stared at the door for what must have been the millionth time in the past half hour since Kurama had left to get some groceries. And he had gotten so use to having him around that it now felt strange to be apart. Hearing something outside Hiei got up from the lounge and looked out the window as soon as he realised what he had done Hiei cursed himself for it. Moving back to the lounge, Hiei stared at the clock. What was taking Kurama so long?

Getting up Hiei began to pace. "Come on fox we don't need that much food for the night." Everytime he'd pass the door he would look at it willing it to open and reveal Kurama. This was ridiculous he thought to himself, he shouldn't worry this much about Kurama and where he was; he was well able to protect himself. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Hiei jumped in surprise and Kurama smiled apologetically. "Hn." Was the only reply but Hiei was relieved that he was home now. Kuramas thoughts were much the same, he was glad to be back home and back with Hiei. _"That makes two of us. That took too long." _Yoko called out. All the time they were shopping Yoko had nagged him to hurry up so they could get home.

"What's for dinner fox?" Hiei asked watching the other unpack what food he had bought. Kurama looked over at Hiei and smiled. "I was thinking of something simple like curry and rice would that be ok?" Hiei simply nodded he didn't care what he cooked everything he had cook for them was wonderful.

Throughout dinner Kurama and Hiei stole glances at eachother occasionally meeting eachothers gaze. Hiei would simply look around the room as if he hadn't been staring and Kurama would blush slightly and look down at his plate. _"Come on Shuichii make a move do something!"_ Yoko yelled at him. _"Tell him how beautiful he is or how you admire him."_ Yoko continued though it felt like he was hearing out his own heart doing it. He loved Hiei and honestly wanted him to himself but he knew that would never happen Hiei seemed to be more interested in Shuichii.

"_Shuichii your acting like a shy child."_ Shuichii rolled his eyes and stood, slowly he began to clear the table Hiei looked at him with a frown he had seen Kurama roll his eyes. "What're you rolling your eyes at Kurama?" Pausing on his way to the kitchen Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei. "Nothing really Hiei, just Yoko being himself again." Hieis heart raced at what the sliver fox could tell Kurama he'd have to ask him what he had been talking about. "What do you mean being himself again?"

"Yoko has been so quiet lately that I was getting worried but I over the last wee he has been talking more. I'm glad for it though it was strange when he was quiet." Hiei watched Kurama as he talked, he had felt a second of anger when Kurama had said Yoko was talking to him but it died when he realised how much he like the older spirits company.

The two talked for a while longer before putting on a movie. This had become part of their regiment. And tonight had been Hieis choice of course he had chosen the goriest and most violent looking movie he could find out of Kuramas collection.

A small smile spread across Hieis lips as the chaos began. Kurama shook his head Hiei sure did have a strange liking for violence. _"I wonder." _Yoko purred mischievously. "Do you think his liking for violence is extended to the bedroom?" Kuramas face heated. "Kurama?" Looking up he met Hieis gaze. "Something wrong?" "Uh…no, Yoko was just commenting on the violence in the movie." Hiei raised an eyebrow. He'd have to remember to ask Yoko what they were talking about.

When the movie ended Hiei got up and stretched he really didn't feel like going to bed just yet. "Hey Kurama lets go out for a while, spar or something." Kurama looked at the clock it was only eleven thirty and he was a little tired. _"You're no fun Shuichii."_

"Hiei I'm kind of tired." Hiei looked a little disappointed. "So how about I let Yoko take over and the two of you can hang out? I mean it's not like I don't want to but-" Hiei didn't let him finish simply offering a Hn and walking to the sliding glass door. Giving over control to Yoko Shuichii let himself slip into unconsciousness.

Hiei was looking outside waiting for Kurama to let him know when he was ready when arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed up against him, leaning back into the warmth. "Shall we go?" Yoko asked. Hiei simply nodded before opening the door and running off. Yoko smiled, so Hiei wanted to play tag? Well he had no problem with that. Hiei had gotten about four blocks away heading towards the more heavily wooded area of the city when he felt Kurama energy flare. Smiling Hiei ran faster knowing it wouldn't take Yoko long to catch up.

Reaching the woodland he had been heading for Hiei stopped and looked around. A faint silver glimmer caught his attention and adrenaline began pumping through his reins. Taking off again Hiei couldn't help but notice how everything seemed more alive, no doubt Yoko was having this effect on the plants.

Stopping on one of the higher branches Hiei looked for any signs of the spirit fox.

Yoko who was a few feet behind Hiei stayed low and masked his energy. Smiling he took advantage of Hieis lack of attention and sent a vine up the tree. Yoko felt giddy watching it snake its way upto Hiei, he hadn't played like this in so long. The vine was just about to wrap around Hieis leg when he simply faded. Yokos ears perked and he sat up somewhat confused, where had he gone?

Cold steel pressed gently into his back and Yoko froze. "You forgot fox my Jagan eye is very useful." Yoko slowly turned and looked up at Hiei. Amusement shone in the Koorimes ruby depths and a satisfied grin graced his lips. He looked every bit the proud hunter. Yoko smiled back at him and the next thing Hiei knew he was wrapped in different types plants. "It seems, Hiei, you forgot my plants." Hiei glared at the silver haired demon.

"Now what should I do with you?" Yoko questioned circling Hiei in a predatory manner. Hiei watched him carefully; the smile never left Yokos face. It seemed Hiei had found something that Yoko enjoyed. Tightening his grip on his sword Hiei readied himself to cut the plants off him. No sooner had he thought it then they all withdrew and Hiei found himself in Yokos arms. How had that happened? "I really don't like the idea of you ripping them all to shreds. It seems I was right earlier with Shuichii you have a penchant for violence." Yoko said letting out a small chuckle and rested his chin on Hieis shoulder.

"You still haven't answered me Hiei what should I do with you since I caught you?" Moving his head closer to Hieis ear. "Any ideas?" the whisper caused a shudder to run up Hieis spine. When Hiei didn't answer Yoko started planting kisses on Hieis neck before turning him and capturing his lips, Hiei responded to the kiss immediately. Yoko smiled into the kiss when Hieis arms wrapped around his neck and he tried to pull Yoko closer.

Yoko pulled away and led Hiei with him as he walked toward a tree. Sitting with his back against the tree Yoko winked at him. Hieis cheeks were dusted light pink as Yoko pulled him down to him.

Shifting his position Hiei straddled Yokos' legs and leant in for another kiss. Hieis hands knotted themselves in Yokos' silken silver hairs as their lips came together. The two were quickly overcome with passion and the kiss became more urgent.

Yoko kissed Hiei roughly then trailed kisses down his neck, drawing out delicious sounds from Hiei. He kissed and nipped at Hieis neck stopping only to suck on sensitive areas that he found. Hiei gasped as sensation took over his breath coming in pants, he had never experienced anything like this. "Hiei you love Shuichii don't you?" Yoko purred hovering his lips just above Hieis flesh. Hieis mind was becoming fogged with passion the question made no sense. Why would he want to know that? Without answering Hiei sought Yokos lips again. Yoko closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the passionate kiss. A small smile tugged at his lips. Hiei bit down shocking the fox. Yoko pulled back and looked down at the smirking Koorime.

"Yes fox?" Hiei said innocently, Yoko could feel laughter bubbling in his chest. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. With all the lovers he had taken in his past life it had never been something like this it had merely been something of a game to him. And a meaningless game at that, he had never felt the type of giddiness or happiness like he was now. It had always been an act of selfishness and self-gratification. Maybe that was why he hadn't seduced Hiei into his bed. He seen him as more then a good-looking demon to try get into bed.

Pulling back Yoko looked down at Hiei simply taking in the sight of him. Hieis body tensed a little as he stared into the foxs golden depths, what he saw there was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Yoko lightly brushed his lips against Hieis. The smaller demon tried to deepen the kiss again and Yoko found his thoughts wandering to what Shuichiis reaction would have been. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of this now of all times. Pulling back again Yoko was rewarded with a growl of annoyance. The little fire demon had yet to answer him Yoko mused. Maybe he was going about getting his answer the wrong way.

The silver haired demon allowed Hiei to capture his lips again the whole while his mind going over how he could get the little demon to answer him. Hiei wasn't stupid he knew that, it was one of the reasons he was so attracted to Hiei. It also meant he would have to be more cautious if he acted too pushy it would alert Hiei to something being amiss.

Hiei noticing the foxs distraction and ground their groins together causing the silver haired demon to focus all his attention back to Hiei. "Demanding aren't you?" Yoko joked before he let his hand run down the others body and feathered kisses on his neck. "Would you want it any other way?" Hiei retorted trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. Yoko smirked against his throat and moved his hips slightly causing him to brush against Hiei. The movement had the desired effect on the smaller demon, one that Hiei was trying to keep from showing. Much to Yokos' amusement, they were both so stubborn and, as amusing as it was, he was getting sick of it. One way or another he would have them know what they each felt. even if it ruined his chances with Hiei. he loved them both and would not be the one to stand in the way of their happiness.

Slowly Yoko ran his hand along Hieis thigh. Hieis whole body stiffened as uncertainty crept into his mind. Even though he wanted this thoughts of Shuichii came into his mind; for the past week it had been much the same for them. he wanted and loved both Yoko and Shuichii. Pulling back Yoko looked down at his little love and couldn't help but smile. He wondered if he had any idea how beautiful he was.

Hiei relaxed when he seen the way Yoko was staring at him something about that look put every though and worry far to the back of Hieis mind. Again the delicate hand moved up his thing, this time not stopping. Yokos hand slowly traced every inch of Hiei as he lovingly tormented the other. Hieis grip on him tightened and he moaned loudly; Yoko smiled. "Come now Hiei, admit it you love Shuichii and you wish he were here instead of me." Hiei thrust his hips against Yokos. "And what if I do? It won't change anything." Yoko stopped and looked down at Hiei before looking away. "Idiot." Cupping Yokos chin and tilting his face up before lightly brushing his lips over Yokos. The older demon seemed go get Hieis not so subtle 'shut up' and returned the kiss. For a moment it seemed that they had changed places with Hiei being so gentle but it didn't take long for Hiei to become more aggressive.

"Hiei have you ever thought about telling Shuichii how you feel for him?" Hiei looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Yes and he'd hate me forever." Yoko shook his head. "I don't hate you, and he and I are quite similar you know." Hiei just ignored him and looked out the window. "And what if I told him?" Yoko asked nonchalantly, Hiei stiffened and pulled away from him. "I'd never forgive you." Yokos body froze before he slowly walked over to Hiei and pulled him into his arms. Closing his eyes Yoko enjoyed the feeling of Hiei being in his arms before leaning down and whispering. "I'll love you always. But this is for both of your happiness." Capturing Hieis lips in a soft kiss Yoko withdrew himself totally. Leaving a very shocked Shuichii in his place.

"_Shuichii I have been selfish all my life. Always taking what I wanted, never thinking of anyone else. I refuse to stay that way."_ Yoko said quietly his voice filled with sadness.

Hiei pulled away watching as the boy before him started to shake and tears formed. He wanted to run away when he seen this but Kuramas eyes were unfocused a sign he was talking to Yoko.

"You stupid fox Yoko why'd you do that?!" the red head yelled suddenly, shocking Hiei. Wide green eyes stared down at Hiei and the tears that had earlier formed rolled down his cheeks. "Hiei this isn't real right?" Hiei nodded and looked at the ground, Shuichiis words stung. I was right thought Hiei sadly. "I'm glad but…but why didn't you tell me?"

"What did Yoko tell you?" Hiei asked still not looking at him. "He said he had been selfish all his life, that he had always taken what he wanted without thinking about others. That he refused to stay like that and that you had feelings for me." Hieis shoulders slumped slightly. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei pulling him close. "He also said that he meant every word he said and that I should tell you-" Kurama stopped when Hiei began to shake. "Hiei are you alright?" the koorime nodded against Kuramas chest. "Hiei I love you." pulling away Hiei looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"And I you fox." The red head smiled brightly pulling Hiei to him again. He could see the hurt in Hieis eyes but he wasn't sure if it was Yoko telling him or Yoko leaving that was causing it. "Lets go home." Shuichii said softly before shyly grabbing Hieis hand and heading back toward his home. The journey home was silent; neither really knowing what to say.

The two got ready for bed not long after that. Kurama blushed when he found Hiei staring at him from the bed. Sitting next to Hiei Kurama looked at him before leaning over and lightly brushing their lips together. "Shall we go to bed?" Hiei simply nodded.

As Kurama drifted off to sleep Hiei lay awake watching him. Soon he too began to drift off, as Hieis eyes began to close he whispered. "I love you both my foxes." From inside Kuramas mind Yoko stirred slightly before curling into a tighter ball a soft whimper escaping his lips. "Hiei."

_**AN: this was going to be chapter twelve everyone but as I said I thought I had kept you waiting far too long**_

_Two Weeks Later_

In the middle of the night Kurama turned and looked down at Hiei smiling before drifting off to sleep.

No sooner had his eyes closed then they opened again this time however golden eyes were looking down at Hiei, filled with longing and sadness, before fading to green and closing again. Shuichii brow furrowed as his dream started.

In his dream Shuichii was looking for Yoko, he couldn't help but feel sad as he walked through the dream scenery, it seemed as if everything else was sad as well. All the plants looked like they were dying, the normally blue sky covered with heavy black rain clouds. There were no other signs of life, no birds or anything. This was normally full of vibrant plants and a multitude of wild life.

This wasn't good. Yoko hadn't so much as spoken a word since he had pushed Shuichii back into control mid kiss with Hiei. This had always been their sanctuary when the other had been in control. Yoko had created it while Shuichii had been growing up.

It seemed that his little world had taken on the spirit foxes mood.

Waking up with a shock Shuichii was met with a concerned Hiei leaning over him. "Hiei?" said demon seemed to relax a little and let out a sigh. "I thought something was seriously wrong, I woke to you crying and whimpering as though you were suffering. Did you have a nightmare?" touching his cheek Shuichii felt the dampness. "I was looking for Yoko in our, well I guess its like a mental sanctuary." when Hiei looked confused Shuichii explained it to him

"He hasn't said anything in the two weeks since I first found out you loved me." Hiei felt panic begin to rush through him. "Kurama do you think you could get him to come out?" sad green eyes met his as Shuichii shook his head. "Sorry Hiei but I can't even find him." They both fell silent concern for Yoko running through them both. "Hiei, your Jagan eye. You could use it to get into my head and help me find him." Hieis eyes widened at the suggestion, did Shuichii know what he was saying? "No it'd be painfully for you." "Hiei even if I found him there is no way I could make him come out, he'd just push me back."

Hiei frowned if Yoko was stronger then why would he let Shuichii keep him locked up? Pushing the questions aside Hiei began to think of more viable ways to get to Yoko. Shuichii sighed and stared at the ceiling. He knew this was the only way he could get Yoko to come out he just hoped Hiei seen it the same way. He was worried for Yoko. What he had seen was not encouraging at all, he was sure his other half was suffering great pain. He didn't need to feel it to know it; Yoko was hurting and was blocking him. There was nothing he could really do without Hieis help, Shuichii hated that he had to ask Hiei to do something that he didn't want to do. But it was the only way to get to Yoko.

Hiei stared at Shuichii worry clearly visible on his normally unreadable face. If he did this he would most likely hurt Shuichii but if he didn't then Yoko would just stay where he was hiding from both himself and Shuichii. "Kurama if we do this there are going to be some conditions." without waiting for the redheads response he continued. "One: if this causes you too much pain you will tell me and we will stop until you are ready to try again. Two: no matter what if something starts to go wrong or Yoko tries to through us out then we will leave him alone until another time. And three: you understand that I am not just doing this for him or you; im doing this for all of us it is about time all this got sorted out." Shuichii smiled and nodded in agreement, he was glad Hiei was willing to give it a shot it meant that he'd be more likely to find where the spirit fox was hiding and talk to him.

After a little discussion on what they would do and how they would go about finding Yoko the two sat on the bed facing eachother. Shuichii closed his eyes and relaxed while Hiei opened his Jagan eye and slowly began to enter his mind. Much to his relief Shuichii shown no signs of being in pain.

Once inside the mental sanctuary Hiei was surprised; Shuichii had told him things were looking bad but this was terrible. Everything appeared to be dying and heavy black clouds loomed above them. "This is worse then before Hiei, Im really worried about him."

The two began to search for any signs of Yoko but found none. Shuichii was starting to become discouraged when Hiei called to him and motioned for him to come over. Sure enough he had found this silver fox demon.

Yoko sat with his knees against his chest and his head hidden his ears lay flat against his head. Shuichii stood and looked at Hiei whose eyes were transfixed on the demon before them; it was true that the landscape seemed to be mimicking his mood. "I'll leave you two be." As he started to walk away Hiei grabbed his hand. "No!" Yoko flinched and pulled even further into himself. Shuichii looked from Hiei to Yoko he could feel his sadness. "You two are as bad as eachother." Hiei muttered walking over to Yokos side bringing Shuichii with him. Sitting the two looked at Yoko, when the silver fox didn't respond Hiei wrapped his arms around him. "You are both my foxes, I love you both and I dont plan on letting either of you go." Shuichii could feel tears form and moved closer to Hiei resting his head against his shoulder.

Yoko lifted his head slightly before wrapping his arms around Hiei and burring his head in Hieis chest. Feeling dampness against his shoulder Hiei moved one arm from around Yoko and put it around Shuichii, pulling them both into a hug. Tears continued to slip down Shuichiis cheeks. Yoko pulled back slightly and copied Hieis movement. Shuichii was shocked when he felt Yokos arm around him. Hiei just smiled.

Everything was going to be fine now, he had his foxes and they had him.

------------------------

_Midnight Princess:_

_Well that's it everyone…there will be a sequel to follow this which will be a while off. Ive only just thought of doing it._

_Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed it and once again thankyou all soooo much for your support and reviews._

_**Fanfiction net reviewers**_

TheDemonQueen1- XD I'm the same with reviews and emails from you… I'm always like YAY!!! (Happy dance) Yes I'm a total child at the age of 21. Yeah I do that when I get alerts for fics too, I cant not read them no matter what time of day or night. You know I think you and x-aiden-x are the only ones who have reviewed everything I have written. Im glad I didn't disappoint you with what I did with your idea. Thankyou so much for the help and I dont just with the idea. OMG yeah I know I was so stocked when I got my first review from her coz before I started writing mxm pairings I was like "wow she's great!" Anyway good luck with your studies I hope you do well with them.

Anna Jaganshi - Nah, I was going to make it like that but I changed my mind because I could use it to lead up to the next and final chapter. Dundundun! True he wasn't but who wouldn't want to wake up with something so cute in your arms? Thanks for reviewing.

sesshy's numba1 gurl - thankyou for reviewing, I hope I don't take to long to update this time…probably will though.

BigSister2 - Indeed it would save water…well maybe XD. I should probably write one, not that I was planning to but hey I could do one as an oneshot. Thankyou for reviewing.

shiorifoxiesmom - Yeah he is. Thankyou for reviewing I hope I don't keep you waiting too long for an update.

blood-fire-dragon - yeah they are still "beating around the bush" but then I don't think everyone rushes in. thanks for reviewing.

Firefox - yeah I know its short but then it's just like me XP. I hope you liked this chapter. And you will probably like the next one too. You're going crazy? Well hopefully this caused at least a moment of sanity for you. lol.

HieiLover2004 - yeah that was it, I had bad writers block. Really there is a choice I have to think of if I ever write another chapter fic, wait a long time for an update or post short chapters. Unfortunately when I get stressed I can't write and the last few months I have been stressing rather bad as you may have noticed. Anyway ill update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.

darkmage009 - well what can I say to that other then oh well that's just the way the fic turned out, I'm sorry you aren't liking it but that's just too bad, the only solution I can think of for that is don't read it anymore. Its almost finished anyway, just this chapter and the next and that's it.

Morena Evensong - thankyou very much. Im glad you liked that, I was going to add about it maybe an argument but I got told to get off the computer and forgot what I had thought up.

Mae Rose - thankyou for reviewing.

Ryoko Jaganshi - XD I'm glad you think so thankyou very much for your review.

OrlandosLover2009 - thankyou very much.

ToukonFudoRyuu – thanks for the review and sorry about the wait hope it didn't keep you in too much suspense.

Skimmie – have done…last two chaps are up now.

kitty – yeah sorry about that I had a lot to sort out and its taken me ages.

x-aiden-x – I know I was like "wow, yay me"(happy dance around the room) when I seen that.

yllom21 – thankyou I'm glad you like it so far. I'm pretty bad with grammar and I always have been but as long as people enjoy it I'm not so worried about it.

Chaseha-Wing - Yes that's true but I think he'd be the type of person who'd get as much fun out of something as he possibly could thats why I sorta did it that way.

Karen Kasai - Yes this is the last, however there is the posiblity of me doing a sequel to this to tie up any loose ends...of course thats if I can get back into writing as much as I use to. I love writing but I just cant seem to find motivation to make myself write atm, maybe when things settle down a little I'll get right back into the swing of things.

_**Mediaminer reviewers.**_

Kalavera491 – Im glad you like I sorry about the wait.

RS Sykel – thanks sorry about the wait.

Inuyasha1234 - thanks sorry for keeping you in suspense I hope you like how it all turned out.


	12. Authors Note and thankyous

Authors Note

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction. A huge and very special thanks to x-Aiden-x, Shiorifoxiesmom and TheDemonQueen1 for all there support and help.

There will be a sequel so any ideas or anything you might like to see happen in it let me know and I will try get it into the fic. There is going to be a bit of a wait for it though as I have started my animal care course and that is going to take priority. So hopefully by the end of the year.

Again thank-you all for reading and reviewing.

Midnight-Dark-Princess


End file.
